


Short Prompts Hub

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Shorts based on prompts requested here or on tumblr.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Round 1

Alyadrien, Rough Sex

It wasn't enough that they were both panting and groaning. With her legs on his shoulders, Adrien pounded down his cock into his girlfriend. Alya lay flat on her back. Her arms around Adrien's head, pulling him closer. Her glasses had fallen off long ago. Now it was just two sweaty lovers fucking on his very expensive bed. She pulled on his hair, desperate to hang on to something, anything. 

"Fuck me," she yelled at him. They had already been going at it for quite some time. The marks on their bodies can attest to that. She could not see it, but Adrien's back was still fresh with scratches and claw marks. Deep pink marks where she held on to him as he fucked her. Alya was not fairing any better. There were bruises on her arms where Adrien grabbed her and held her down. Both of them had hair going out in every direction. Both of them with hickeys and bites over their necks. Both of them covered in sweat and other fluids. They should have finished hours ago. Instead, they held on to each other, fucking each other to reach at least one last orgasm.

"Alya," Adrien cried. "I can't hold it anymore." He slammed down on her, harder but slower.

"Just do it deep," she growled. "I'm close too."

He could feel all his muscles tighten as he released everything he could, which at this point wasn't much. The lovers ended with one last cry before Adrien rolled over beside her. They stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths, trying not thing think about how sore everything felt.

Alyadrien, Giggly Sex

Adrien simply stared up at her. He stayed on his back, watching his girlfriend ride his cock. He admired the outline of her body. The sight of her tits was enough to drive him crazy. 

"You are so beautiful," he cooed. "Perfect."

"You're perfect," she replied. Alya felt up her boyfriend's perfectly sculpted chest. All the way from the abs to the muscles, he-

"Kyhehe."

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"That!" Alya ran her fingers down her boyfriend's chest again. Another small giggle escaped him.

"Oh my god," she said. "That's hilarious."

"No, it's not," he protested.

"You're ticklish!"

"No, I'm not," he said. "Hey, you know what would be really great? If you just kept riding my cock."

"Yeah sure whatever," she said. She prodded at him with her fingertips. He squirmed and giggled beneath her until he sat up.

"Cut it out," he demanded.

"No! This is hilarious."

"Can we just get back to the lovemaking please?"

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not gonna stop tickling you. It's adorable. It's like...we're fucking tickling or something."

"Whatever," he scoffed before she made him giggle again.

"Don't be like that," she said, rocking her hips again.

Toph/Aang, Body Worship

"You sure you're alright with this, Twinkle Toes?" Toph unbuttoned her top and pulled it off. A sigh of relief came as her breasts were now free from their cloth bondage. "I mean, I'm okay with it, but Katara?"

"It'll be fine," he said. "Come on. Get over here."

Toph made her way to Aang, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. They had been friends for years, so no one would suspect that the Avatar and the newly appointed chief of police would be having an affair. Living alone in the city was the perfect cover for Toph. 

Aang hummed happily as his hands found Toph's thighs.

"You're heartrate's gone up," she noted.

"If only you could see what I do," Aang cooed. Toph had developed beautifully. His hands traced her smooth, thick thighs that led up to her round ass. His thumbs slipped under her panties to pull them down. Her pussy was just inches away from his face with just a little tuff of hair on it. His eyes kept following upwards. They went past her smooth stomach to admire her big full breasts.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she scoffed. "Besides I prefer to 'see' with my hands."

Toph rubbed up and down Aang's thighs. Her warm-up only lasted a moment longer until she reached his groin. Her fingers made to go through every nook and cranny of his region. His balls on one hand, while the other hand grabbed his cock by the base and started to pump it.

"Everything about you got big," she said. "Imagine having his big hairy ballsack in my mouth? Or this thick cock?"

"Do I have to imagine?" Aang asked.

"No," Toph answered. "You don't. Not tonight."

On her knees, Toph bobbed her head down to take as much of Aang's cock into her mouth as she could. 

Chloe/Nino, Heavy Kissing

At this distance, the music was just a muffled hum. The party lights only giving the slightest of lumination in their little hiding place. Limbs were tangled together even they were still fully clothed. Not that their mouths were any different. Their lips locked together while their tounges danced around each other. Chloe could feel Nino's hand reaching up under her shirt. The couple pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I can't believe I'm hooking up with you of all people," she said. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. And you better not tell anyone. I'll completely deny it and destroy you."

"Yeah right," Nino responded. "Like I really wanna shout it from the rooftops that I was with you tonight."

"You really think you're going to get that far?" she said.

"Am I?" Nino asked.

"Let's find out." Chloe grabbed Nino by the back of his head and pulled him in to fiercely resume their make-out session. Nino responded in kind by pulling Chloe in by the waist. Nino's fingers slipped under the waistband of Chloe's pants.

"Can I?" he asked.

Chloe swiftly slid her hand down the back of Nino's pants. With her hand on his ass, she pulled him closer so his groin was grinding against hers.

"Only if I can."


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of Short Prompts requested on tumblr
> 
> Nino/Chloe, Doggystyle  
> Alyadrien, Aftercare  
> Taang, Jackhammering

Nino/Chloe, Doggystyle

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked. Nino looked up from the hors d'Oveuvres table at a very pouty Chloe. 

"Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. This party is by invitation only."

"About that," Nino said, swallowing his mouthful of food. "Adrien couldn't come so he gave his invite, dude. Said I could snack on all the expensive food I wanted."

"Look around you," Chloe said. "This party is for the elite only."

"You mean like no one under fifty," Nino said. "You can't seriously have fun in these?"

Chloe took a moment to observe the room. Nino was right. All the other party-goers at the hotel's ballroom were stuffy with gray hair. In fact, she'd never been here this long. She'd usually show up just to make an appearance so she could brag about how she was at the party. She never actually stayed.

"Just...here," Chloe handed Nino a glass of champagne and took one for herself. The two of them sipped on their drinks, not saying much of anything. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes. 

"What do you think?" Chloe broke the silence after a minute or so.

"It's nice," Nino answered. "I've never seen the inside of the ballroom before."

"Want to see the inside of my room?"

Nino and Chloe disappeared from the party. Instead, she was on her knees and elbows. Her luxury king-sized bed creaked with every frenzied motion. Chloe tucked her cushions underneath her stomach, propping her ass up as she held on to the covers. Nino sat up on his knees behind her. His hands tightly grabbing her by the hips as he slammed his hips onto her ass. Each thrust of his cock hitting her deeper. Chloe's usually perfect salon-style hair was now a mess pointing in all different directions.

"Fuck me" she screamed. "Fuck me deep like an animal."

"Dammit," Nino hissed. "You're such a bitch, but fuck are you tight!"

"Damn right. I'm the best you're ever gonna get," Chloe growled. She got herself up to her hands and pushed her hips against Nino's movements. Nino, not taking Chloe's remarks too kindly, lifted up Chloe's hips, fucking her as hard as he could.

"Fuck, dude. I'm gonna cum. I can't-"

Nino groaned as his seed spilled inside of Chloe, bringing her to her own orgasm. He slammed into her with one last thrust before dropping her hips.

The two stopped to catch their breaths. The room permeated with the stink of sex and sweat. Nino stayed on his knees while Chloe laid there with her face in a pillow and her ass in the air.

"There had better be a round two," she snarked. A few moments later, Nino guided his cock back into Chloe's pussy, thrusting at an even pace.

"That's what I thought."

Alyadrien, Aftercare

Alya curled up next to a pillow on the bed. Adrien came up from behind, peppering her shoulder and back with kisses. He could taste the sweat on each one.

"Thank you, my love," he cooed. "You were amazing."

Adrien gently rubbed his hands along her thighs and body. He did it slowly to calm her trembling body.

"I can get you something, anything. I'll get you anything you want," he said.

"Water," Alya said.

"Okay, I'll get you some water." Adrien kissed her back, her shoulder and her hand before getting up.

Alya shivered. Usually, Adrien was a gentle lover. He preferred to take things slowly and savor every feeling. Alya even had to make him pick up the pace every once in a while. But then there were the other times. There were other times where something in Adrien just snapped. Sometimes it would be because he had to go do a photoshoot overseas and couldn't see Alya for days. Sometimes it was because Chat Noir and Rena Rouge almost died fighting a supervillain. And sometimes it was just because Alya had teased him just a little too much.

In those times, Adrien would go from lovemaking to fucking. The kind of fucking that includes tearing off clothes, swearing, insults, biting, scratching, hair pulling and pinning the other person down. Even Natalie and Adrien's bodyguard would leave the entire wing of the mansion to get away from the screaming, moaning and crying. 

Adrien didn't do it often, but when he did, he always felt terrible afterward. He would apologize and plead that he would never act that way again. Alya, however, didn't mind too much. Doing it like that wasn't too bad every once in a while.

"I got your water," Adrien said, walking back into the room naked with his now flaccid cock just hanging out.

Alya smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Now get back here and cuddle with me."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Anything you want."

Taang, Jackhammering

Toph straddled on Aang hips. She let the sweat fall off her giant tits to his toned body. 

"Did you have fun, Twinkle Toes?" she asked.

"You know I did," the Avatar said. "How about we finish up with your favorite?"

"You know what I liked," Toph answered. With that, she rolled off Aang and laid beside him. She got her legs up and grabbed them by her ankles, pulling them to her shoulders. Aang positioned himself over her, guiding the tip of his cock in and then putting his hand on her calves.

"Don't go easy on me," Toph said.

Pushing up on his toes, Aang shoved his whole cock deep into her pussy. After a few slow thrusts, Aang slammed himself down onto Toph. The entire bed moved with Aang. The headboard hitting the wall until dents appeared. Every thrust earning a moan from Toph. She could hear Aang breathing over her, whispering lewd obscenities that he would never say in public or even to his wife.

"How do you like it, Twinkle Toes?" she teased. "You like shoving your thick cocking into me? You like sneaking away just to fuck me?"

"Toph, don't," he pleaded. And yet, Aang's pace increased. His hips feverishly moving faster into her's.

"The Avatar can't resist good pussy," she laughed. "The Avatar just wants to fuck his dear friend's hot pussy. Right? You came all this way just to fuck me!"

"Dammit, Toph." Aang couldn't hold out any longer. Aang went as fast as he could before slamming down into her one last time to let out all his cum deep inside of her. Toph let out a long happy sigh as the warm feeling of Aang's cum filled her. After a few grunts, Aang rolled off her.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that," he said between breaths.

"Oh shut up," she replied. "I know you love it. Why else would you cum so hard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyadrien, Face Sitting will be saved for Round 3 because I don't want AO3 deleting any more drafts. I've already got prompts for Round 3 set up so please don't make any requests until I'm caught up. Thanks.


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Prompts:  
> Alyadrien, Facesitting  
> Naruino, Double Penetration  
> Taang, in a bath tub  
> Nino/Chloe, First I love you

Alyadrien, Face Sitting

Adrien laid on his bed with the biggest smile on his face. Alya bent over in front of him, peeling off her panties to show off her bare ass.

"You ready?" she asked, wiggling her hips.

"Yes," he moaned. 

Alya crawled up on the bed and onto Adrien's face. She squat down just low enough to be right over him. She closed her eyes to let the sense of touch take over. It started with some light kisses. She could feel his lips and tongue slowly making their way.

"Mmm," she hummed. "That's nice."

His tongue dragged along her folds. Adrien listened to the sounds of her moans, directing him on where she wanted him. Soon he had his hands on her thighs with Alya slowly rocking her hips.

"You're surprisingly good at this," she cooed.

Alya yelped as Adrien pushed his tongue deeper into her sex. She squirmed as his tongue curled inside her. Alya grabbed him by the hair, pressing herself against his face. His tongue, his fingers, his breath. Everything brought her closer until she couldn't hold it anymore. Alya's entire body trembled as Adrien brought her to her orgasm. She sat their on top of him until it all subsided.

"How was that?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"That was good," she answered. "Now do it again."

NaruIno, Double Penetration

"Mmm..." Ino moaned as she took more of Naruto's cock into her mouth. After a day of training and a ramen dinner, nothing ended the night better than going over to Naruto's place. Unlike Ino, living alone was perfect to bring over for a good fuck. She slobbered over his dick, letting her saliva drool over his cock. She could feel his hand on her head, guiding the pace. Ino wiggled her hips up in the air. She was just so excited about what the rest of the night could bring. Like Naruto pounding away at her pussy, doggystyle. He could just pull on her hair and take her like an animal. It's like she could even feel him pulling her panties off. She could just feel him rubbing his cock on her pussy. While she was giving him a blowjob. Still.

"Wait, what the hell?" she pulled away from his dick with a loud pop. Sure enough, Ino looked behind her and there was another naked Naruto.

"Naruto! I told you to warn me if you're gonna make shadow clones," she scolded.

"Yeah, but you were shaking your butt in the air. I thought that was like a signal or something," he said.

"If I wanted you to make a shadow clone, I would have told you," said Ino. Naruto let out a nervous laugh to break the uneasy silence.

"Well...do you want me to turn it off or...?" he asked.

"It's already done so might as well. Besides, it's my fault for ruining the mood." Ino motioned the shadow clone to come over while she crawled over the original. In position, she guided Naruto's cock and lowered herself onto him.

"Oh," she gasped. "That's good."

The original Naruto pushed his hips up and pulled Ino close to him. With her ass exposed, the clone positioned himself behind her.

"Hey, you better have put some lube," Ino warned.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Don't worry," the clone assured her. Slowly, the clone pushed his cock into Ino's ass. Both Naruto's relished every gasp and moan as both of Ino's holes were filled. 

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh," she whispered. She held tightly on the original Naruto, trying in vain to get used to the unnatural feeling.

The clone dictated the pace. First with sharp, deliberate thrusts. Each one forced a small scream out of Ino. Then he would pick up the pace. He went harder and faster until all three of them were rocking the bed. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she cried out. The feeling of being filled and sandwiched between her boyfriend twice was too much for any of them. She felt the clone cum first, filling her ass with hot come. The rush brought Ino to her own climax, and she tightened down on the original Naruto causing him to cum with a growl as well. The sensation made Ino scream and squeeze down on the clone, making him disappear before he could pull out.

Ino laid on top of her boyfriend. Her body limp and sweaty. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

"You're clone poofed," she said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Your ass is just too awesome."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I'll accept the compliment for now."

Taang, In a bathtub

"Urgh," Toph groaned. She entered her bedroom, dropping the clothing from her body as quickly as she could. Anything to make a frustrating day end quicker. With a snap, she let her bra fall off of her and pulled her panties down. She let out a long sigh.

"Don't undo your hair just yet," she heard. It came from the direction of her bathroom. It took her a second, but Toph smiled when she realized who it was. She didn't have to open the door to see who it was, but she knew he had too.

"Started without me, twinkle toes?" she asked. Toph was close enough to feel with her earthbending. Her lover, Aang, soaking in her bathtub.

"I just thought it'd be nice if we could relax together after a long day," he said.

"Good thinking," she smirked. "My seat better be warm."

"The water's warm," Aang said.

"Not what I meant, but good."

Aang smiled watching Toph enter the tub. What was a small girl had grown up into a voluptuous woman. Her large breasts swayed as she lifted her legs, exposing her pussy, then giving him a good view of her big ass before sitting down on top of him.

"Mmm, this feels good," she said.

Aang grabbed her tits as soon as she had settled. He went to work kissing and nibbling on her neck as he rocked his hips with his cock between her buttcheeks.

"Easy twinkle toes," Toph warned.

"Are we not?" he asked.

"Oh no," she assured him, "I am going to fuck you. Hard. But remember what happened last time? Sex in water doesn't really work."

"You're right," Aang said, still playing with her breasts. "Why don't we just relax here for a bit?"

"We'll finish this in the bedroom." Toph leaned back into her lover. "But for now, I need this."

Nino/Chloe, First "I love you"

"Oh fuck! Yes. Yes," Chloe screamed. The sweat fell faster from her body every time she would bounce harder on Nino's cock. She held on to his shoulders to support herself as she rode his cock in cowgirl position. Nino laid on this back watching Chloe slam herself down harder onto his dick. The prissy rich girl in his class was now an absolute mess, desperate to reach her orgasm. Nino clenched his teeth as he felt his entire body tense up. He didn't have much longer himself.

"Dude, slow down. I'm gonna cum," he warned.

"Do it. Fucking do it inside me. Fuck. Fuck," she kept screaming. Sure enough, they both moaned as Chloe brought them to the finish with one last slam of her hips. The feeling of Nino's hot cum filling her pussy made her throw her head back and groan. She couldn't hide the satisfied smile on her face. It was moments until the wave of pleasure had run through their bodies. Chloe remained on top of him with her eyes closed, enjoying every feeling and sensation. The room had fallen silent with the exception of the teens trying to catch their breaths.

"Huff...huff...oh, I love you..." Chloe whispered between breaths. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"What did you say?" Nino asked.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Dude, did you just say you love me?" Nino asked.

"No! Of course not. That's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

Nino pulled Chloe in for a tight, sweaty hug.

"Dude, you totally said it," he laughed.

"Your cock," she yelled. "I meant I love your cock. I like fucking you. What else would I mean?"

"Don't be like that," Nino chuckled. "You know what, dude? I love you too."

Chloe moved her face away. Nino would never live it down if he saw he blushing.

"Ridiculous," she mumbled. "Utterly ridiculous." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short prompts are accepted at my tumblr WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com or here on the comments section  
> Please check tumblr blog for list of fandoms and prompts


End file.
